


A Photo Start (#254 Rip)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pictures are for people who can’t remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Photo Start (#254 Rip)

Matt held the photo carefully between his fingers. In it his cheeks were flush with holiday cheer and the feel of Charlie's arm around his shoulder.

David had snapped the picture. It was Charlie's first party with the team after a grudging invitation from his brother.

Some time after the photo was taken they had grabbed a bottle of cheap champagne and found an out of the way corner to talk computers and trade sloppy, drunken kisses.

Matt stared at himself and Charlie then downed the expensive champagne meant to toast the happy couple and ripped the photo in two.


End file.
